The Trinity
by The Pootamis
Summary: The Trinity. That is what many had labeled them as. The best of the best the world had to offer. A world full of deceit. A world full of deception. A world filled with injustice.


The Trinity. Three of the most famous superheroes in history. The founding members of the world famous Justice League.

Names that are known. Nicknames that are often whispered in the shadows. The Man of Steel. The Warrior of Light. The Dark Knight.

Names that are feared. Names that ought to be feared. Just like they were now. Just like two of them are now.

Feared by all. Feared by every single criminal that dares walk the streets looking to make a name for themselves.

Feared by every single criminal crime lord that dares try to take control over a city or country with the sole purpose of gaining power.

But now they were also feared by another crowd. Feared by every single civilian around the world. Feared by the very same men and women that they had sworn to protect.

A fear that had been born ever since that day. A day that would be forever remembered. The day of the bombing.

A day the world had been shook to its core. The day one of the most famous cities known through the world had been wiped off the map.

Metropolis destroyed. Millions dead. A headline that had shocked the world. A headline no one ever thought they would ever hear come from another.

But it had happened. The great city. The home of the famous Daily Planet. The home of one of the mightiest heroes on the planet now gone.

Now gone left in ruins with a flash. Not because of an alien invasion from another planet. No it was all thanks to a madman.

A madman whose face is still unknown to this day. A madman that is still out there somewhere just watching the aftermath of this destructive wake.

An aftermath that will be remembered forever. Such thoughts that make a lone figure slowly make his way across a darkened platform with only the sound of metal clanging from the metal stairs below his feet echoing through the chamber.

A lone figure whose blue eyes remain unfocused. Remain staring downward as he continues to trek forward as though on autopilot with his mind in turmoil.

Turmoil ever since he had heard the news. Ever since he had seen an image he never thought he would ever see.

A fellow Justice League member hovering over the remains of one of the most important buildings throughout the world with glowing red eyes.

A man that had truly lost everything on the day the city that he had protected for so long had been reduced to nothing but ash.

Lost his wife. The famous Lois Lane. A news journalist known throughout the world. Especially thanks to her relationship with the city's famous hero.

A woman that had been lost that day along with another had that been another blow to the man's heart.

Their son. Their unborn son. A boy that he never would be able to hold. A boy who would never breath a scent of fresh air.

A family like thousands others had been lost. Such a tragic moment that had left the world grieving. Had left the world speechless.

Just like how it did him. A man that makes his way up the last of the steps of a metal platform and come to a stop under a dim lighted area staring at a display case.

Staring up at his suit. A suit known throughout the world. The Batman. The hero of Gotham City. a hero that has taken down the likes of every single man and woman that has dared threatened his city.

But is he a hero? He didn't think so. Not for a long time. Such a thought that makes his eyes glance over towards another display case.

Look over towards another suit. A suit that would forever remain in this case. A suit that would always be there as a reminder for his own failure.

Be a reminder of the young man that he had failed. Had failed to save. A young man that was like a son to him.

A young man that he had to bury way before his time. A son that had made him do something that he swore to never do.

Something to this day only one person knows about. Knows about his darkest secret. Knows about what really happened despite what the news paper articles may say.

Despite the headlines of The Joker somehow escaping Arkham Asylum right from under everyone's noses.

A deranged madman that hasn't been seen ever seen and would never be seen again. A secret that he would take to his grave.

A secret that she had promised to do the very same. A woman who has always been there for him. Had been there when he had to bury his son.

Had been there during his time of need just like he has always been there for her. A woman that right now was out there.

Was out there about to engage in a battle that will be remembered forever. A battle with so many things at stake.

For the balance of power. To decide the fate of millions of lives. To decide the fate of those that he cares about the most.

To decide the fate of the one that he cares about the most. Something that he has always buried deep inside himself never allowing it to surface.

But it was there. This strong feeling towards her. Towards a woman that at first sight instantly got his attention.

A woman that with every single encounter has only made him more intrigued. Has made him feel something more.

Made him see her as more than just a teammate. More than a fellow Justice League member. A woman that he couldn't even picture where her mind is at now.

Couldn't picture what is going through her head as she prepares for battle along with many others. Along with the very one that has caused all of this to happen.

Some would call it madness. Some would call it an injustice. As for him? He didn't know what to call it. Didn't know what to make of this.

But he knew he had to do something. Knew that perhaps this might be the last time he ever stepped foot in this cave.

This could be the very last time he puts on his suit. Could be the very last time he pulls the cowl over his face.

* * *

Gunshots echoing from down below. Fighter jets one after another circling around high above the air. Hundreds if not thousands of bodies colliding in an intense battle all around her.

Such a battle that she finds herself in. Finds herself floating high above in the air with her sword in one hand and her shield in the other.

A woman whose blue eyes stare angrily at a stream of fighter jets that are quickly making their way towards her.

Fighter jets that don't even see her coming when she soars through the air and with a clean slash tears a wing off from one jet causing an explosion to be heard echoing through the sky as a smoke cloud erupts.

A cloud that only gets bigger as fighter jet one after another is ripped apart with the edge of her sword.

Ripped apart as she glides through the air avoiding their gun fire. Avoids the non stop stream of rounds heading her way.

Rounds that nearly miss her. Rounds that merely just soar past her before their origins met their demise at the hands of her sword.

A lone woman that is left standing amongst the cloudy sky as the remains of every single jet go soaring down below with very few of the pilots being lucky enough to survive the fiery blaze and clutch their parachutes from a distance away.

A woman whose long black hair flows freely with the wind as her eyes are trained down below. Trained towards the intense battle going on down below.

Trained towards watching her fellow amazonian sisters wage battle against the best The United Nations has to offer.

Wages battle against soldiers of different races. Of different countries. Wages battle with another unique race by their side.

The Atlanteans. An unique race much like herself and her sisters. The first to join the cause. That is what she liked to call it anyways.

To change the world for the better. To ensure real changes were made. To ensure what happened to Metropolis never happens again.

A cause that has lead very few of her fellow Justice League members to join so far. But the most noticeable was the disappearance of him.

The last member of what many have called The Trinity. The last remaining member of the founders to The Justice League.

A man that has yet to make an appearance. Has yet to voice his opinion on the matter. Something that has caused a spark to ignite within her.

The smallest sparks of hope. Hope that somehow and someway he is considering joining them. Joining her.

Joining the cause. A cause that represents everything that they ever want. A brand of justice that would ensure none would ever be hurt again.

Ensure that no family would ever be torn apart again. Something deep down she knew he has always fought for.

Always fought to ensure what happened to him never happens to anyone else ever again. His deepest secret that she had learned a few months after meeting him.

Meeting the famous Batman. Meeting the proclaimed world's greatest detective. A man so mysterious. A man that instantly intrigued her making her want to solve the mystery of what this man was truly like underneath the cowl.

And she wasn't disappointed at what she found. An honorable man. A noble man. A man whose hearts bleeds and seeks out justice much like her own.

An heart that truly could not be corrupted. Even if he thought it had been. A secret that she would take to her grave.

The secret of what truly happened to The Joker. Of what truly has become of the deranged madman. A man whose body would never be found.

Whose reign of terror would never rise up again. Terror that she had watched come to an end at his own hand.

At the hands of the very man that deep down she knew she had fallen for. Had fallen for and forever would be his.

Just like he would forever be her's even if she had to cut down every woman and vixen that dared put a claim on him.

But she couldn't think about this. Not now. Not while her sister die down below. Not while the sky darkens with never ending gunfire.

Not with the sound of missiles whistling through the air heading directly towards her. Such sounds that snap her out of her thoughts and make her soar even higher up.

Soar higher up in an attempt to avoid the streams of missiles that are hot on her trail. Missiles that suddenly cease to exist when suddenly they explode.

Explode from a wave of high explosive rounds. Such a scene that makes her come to a stop and instantly snap her head to look down below through the smoke.

Look through the smoke to find a familiar sight. A sight that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers and her face to lit up with a smile before she watches it take off.

Watches this familaur black aircraft to blaze through the air returning gunfire at approaching jets that are not match for the onslaught.

A sight that just makes her smile widen before she dips downward and takes off hot on the aircraft's trail.

Takes off at high speed to fly by its left side before she quickly breaks away to deliver a vicious slash to the end of an rapidly approaching jet causing the aircraft to explode almost instantly.

For its remains to suddenly go barreling downward as she catapults herself off one of its destroyed wings heading directly towards another.

Heading directly towards another fighter jet that she lands down hard on one of its wings causing it to instantly start to spiral downward as she raises up her sword high until she brings it crashing down slicing with wing clean in half causing some to erupt from all over.

Smoke that with a quick back flip through the air she makes her way out of as the jet goes spiraling downward towards the ice below.

Until the sound of explosions echoing in the distance causes her to snap her head upwards and for her to take off soaring forward.

Take off towards the main base of operations off in the distance. Towards the fortress. The Fortress of Solitude.

A place that she sees swarming with fighter jets. Sees being bombarded with wave after wave of missiles that seem to have no effect on the fortress showing it truly was unbreakable.

A fortress that she sees being consumed with smoke. Be consumed and revealed as though it was untouched.

Be revealed without a single crack across its ice walls. Ice walls that continue to take wave after wave of missile strikes and armor piercing rounds while high above a few air fights take place.

Fights that she quickly makes her way towards. Fights with one being a familaur black aircraft facing off against a group of circling around fighter jets.

Jets that continue to explode from the never ending onslaught of armor piercing rounds being sent their way.

Others that quickly circle around and start to return fire only to be taken out by a blue laser beam that cuts through them like they were butter.

A laser beam coming from a man that hovers high above directing every single fighter jet to focus in on him.

A being that she can only watch in awe rearing back and annihilate wave after wave of jets that dare even come close to the fortress as she quickly approaches the jets that trail after the black aircraft.

Trail only to leave a path of destruction in her wake as she slices away at every single fighter jet causing loud explosions to erupt through the air.

Erupt as she emerges out from the smoke and gently comes down to land on the wing of the black aircraft.

Land down before quickly emerge inside once she sees the cockpit sliding over. Emerge inside and land down directly behind the pilot.

A man that she can't help but smile towards as she sees a faint smile being directed her way through the reflection of the glass.

A smile that only gets wider as she sees his eyes turn back forward before she watches him type in a command in across the aircraft's main system.

A system that she hears coming to life as a countdown suddenly appears across the screen. A countdown that makes her eyes widen before she snaps her head back up to look towards him finding him pushing down on a button causing the top of the cockpit to slide over.

To slide over before his eyes come to focus on her own. To have blue meet blue. To have her nod her head in understanding and to rise up out of her seat and shoot up into the sky.

Shoot up with him trailing a few seconds later as his seat ejects out from the aircraft. Ejects out only for her to quickly charge forward and effortlessly catch him before he has a chance to unleash his parachute as his eyes remain glued to the aircraft.

Remains glued to his aircraft being sprayed with gunfire as it approaches approaching fighter jets that continue to keep coming out of the blue.

Keep coming until suddenly it happens. Until suddenly the aircraft explodes causing a massive shock wave to erupt from within.

Cause for the ground below to shake. Cause for every single fighter jet in the sky to suddenly spiral downward as though their engines had been cut out from within.

Jets that drop like flies landing down hard on the ice below causing the sky to be lit up with smoke. Cause for the ice to be turned into an inferno blaze.

Such a bright blaze that makes one woman look over towards the man that had caused for it to happen finding his eyes on her.

Eyes that told her everything that she needed to know. Told her of everything that is going through his mind without a word needing to be spoken.

Words that wouldn't be able to describe what each is feeling next as they lips come to become one. As blue stare happily into blue as the sound of explosions echo all around them.

As The Warrior of Light and The Dark Knight finally in the minds of most finally become one. Finally allow their hearts to control their actions instead of their minds while another looks on with a grin out of the corner of his eye.

They may be called The Trinity. They may be called tyrants. Some still may be called them heroes still but to them?

To them it was none of these things. No they are one. They fight together. They die together. They love together.


End file.
